


Maiden Voyage

by Kisatsel



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Epistolary, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider, Remix, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: HE’S EXPECTING! Favreau shows off his BABY BUMP in first official broadcast since emergency medical trip, as many are shocked to learn for the first time that his pregnancy is caused by a PARASITE from his native planet, and ask: was it irresponsible for the Human Ambassador to get knocked up by his husband? Can he continue his official duties?





	Maiden Voyage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/gifts).



> Remix of [hold me again, don't count mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355946) by insunshine. Insunshine, I adore how affectionate, loving and domestic Jon and Tommy's relationship is in your fic and I really wanted to have a go at holding onto these element in an AU, which is how we ended up here, with mpreg in space. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who held my hand and offered feedback while I was writing this!

CEREMONY OF FORMAL COMMITMENT UNDER INTERPLANETARY LAW

> 35/06/I 23 [11.03.2947 CE EY]
> 
> Location: Blue Lake Farm, South Imperial Province, Calistor, Kepler-8473, third quadrant
> 
> No. Participants: 2
> 
> Religion/s: [n/a]
> 
> Expiry date: [n/a]
> 
> Conditions of termination: Written consent of all parties, **or** a formal written request with proof of minimum six months separation must be provided.
> 
> Financial arrangements following termination of commitment: None specified
> 
> Permanent residence: CALISTOR
> 
> OTHER PLANET - SPECIFY: n/a
> 
> OTHER: Astraeus (IGHF exploratory vessel)

This certificate shall be valid in all quadrants of the galaxy which recognize the Interplanetary Statute of Universal Higher Species Rights.

The named participants have entered into a

> **Bond of love**
> 
> Negotiated sexual contract
> 
> Relationship - other

formally recognized by the Democratic Imperium of Calistor and valid in all territories of the IGHF.

LT. THOMAS FREDERICK VIETOR IV

JONATHAN EDWARD FAVREAU

 

Officiant: JONATHAN IRA LOVETT

 

Witnesses: MARK FAVREAU

LILLIAN FAVREAU

 

Town Clerk: LESTER C BARRIE

_\---_

_“This is a recorded message from Astraeus, broadcast in English and Galactic Standard. My name is Human Ambassador Jon Favreau. The ship that has entered your solar system is an exploratory vessel with IGHF, the Interplanetary Galactic Human Federation. Our ship does not pose any threat, though it is equipped with shields to defend us from attack._

_We’re not here to wage war or steal your resources or demand that you pay taxes. We’ve been sent by the Interplanetary Parliament on a peaceful mission to re-establish contact with outposts and colonies on the edge of the inhabited galaxy. It may have been decades or even hundreds of years since contact was last made, but technological advancements mean that we now have the ability to travel between galactic quadrants in days rather than lifetimes._

_You, the bravest of past generations, went out ahead, and we’d like to know what you’ve found. If you’re able, please signal that it is safe for our ship to land. If we receive no signal, we will remain in orbit and attempt to make contact while collecting data on planetary conditions below._

_Thank you.”_

_\---_

**How I came to be (my origin story, in my parents’ words)**

Jon and Tommy:

This is for you, and the baby. You’ll thank me in 20 years time when your kid sells the rights and it becomes a blockbuster romance. So think carefully about what you write.

Also, congratulations! Sorry it’s late. Don’t blame me, blame personal item restrictions and the fact that we’re in the emptiest part of this galaxy discovered yet.

\- Lovett

How we met

Hey there. This is your dad Tommy. I expect you know me. What you might not know is that eighteen years ago, or just over that, your uncle Lovett (who may have vetoed the idea of being an uncle, who knows) gave us a pregnancy journal, which leads us to here and me, feeling like an idiot holding it and wondering how I’m going to fill the pages and say the right thing. Jon’s verdict is “I dunno, it could be kind of cool, I would’ve liked to read this about my parents” which means he loves it and can’t wait to write his entire memoirs.

You might know the story of how I met Jon already, but here it is as I remember it right now.

I was doing grunt work, stocking the ship when it was first loading at Shishir. And then I got hired to do grunt work on board the ship, when a crewmember quit. The cabin that I shared with three others was opposite Jon’s quarters. He had his own rooms, because he had a real job as the Ambassador. So, that’s how it happened. Two of the biggest strokes of luck in the universe.

_I love my job, but I **hate** that my job involves semi-frequent interdimensional travel. For the very first hyperleap we took - step number one on a journey of thousands of light years, the senior staff were all gathered. Captain Obama, Dan, Commander Emmanuel, a handful of other important people and me, all there. I woke up in our new location, trying to understand how I was still alive in my body, and I heard the Captain’s voice, congratulating everyone, saying that we were going to gather the entire crew at the helm, saying “Everyone good? Favreau, you look pale.” And I opened my mouth to say, “Yes, sir,” and vomited on my shoes. Not the most auspicious start to my job, where I was supposed to be the voice not just of this ship, but for the entire human race, everything it’s become, spread across the stars._

_Horribly embarrassing. So they got someone in to clean it up. A blonde guy, about my age. I was so relieved to see someone who looked as freaked out as I did to be here. So he’s mopping, and he leans in and mutters, “Gross.” Fouler language may have been involved. That was Tommy. The guy I married._

_\---_

**What to do when the abyss stares back at you, or: my life as a space navigator.**

_In the latest in our series of articles by alumni of the prestigious Interdimensional Mathematics program at Soyuz College, Jon Lovett discusses his groundbreaking work aboard Astraeus._

Think back on your life. Imagine a moment when you felt lost - when you were about to graduate high school or college, or you went through a breakup, and you felt all the weight of existential despair bearing down on you: where am I going? What do I want, and how do I get it? What the hell am I doing?

Now I want you to think of a new kind of lost. Imagine spiraling outward and away until you become a pinprick that vanishes, and everything you know is gone. There’s so much of everything that there’s no you anymore.

That’s what I experience every time Astraeus makes a hyperleap through space.

I majored in math, and I’m good at it, but I’m not great at it. But to be a space navigator, all I need to do is hold on tight and remember that I exist.

As far we know, there are two ways to travel to a destination thousands of light years away. The solution our predecessors found was pretty smart. They built spaceships that could go very, very fast, and then they froze their bodies and sent them out into the darkness. Human-shaped hunks of ice, encased in steel and kept in stasis for as long as the batteries on their cryo unit lasted. They made journeys that took hundreds of years and woke up on the other side, entirely cut off from the Human Federation they left behind, ostensibly the same age they were when they set off - if they survived.

It’s only within the last decade that we’ve developed a method of almost instantaneous space travel. We had to learn to literally unmake and remake ourselves, but we built the technology to project matter through dimensions and across the cosmos.

But making this impossible leap, bridging two points on different sides of the universe - that’s actually not the hardest part. We’ve had wormhole technology for decades. The final challenge we face is to enter the singularity and to come out the other side with our fragile, three-dimensional brains intact. As the navigator, I’m responsible for guiding the entire human crew along with me. I can remain conscious until the final second using a gravity protector in order to guide us in. My mind is the anchor. I watch as we’re pulled into the singularity, and I wake up on the other side with a shitty hangover and added void terror.

If I get lost in the numbers while navigating and I don’t back out in time, things can go very badly wrong.

I know the equations, I know what’s going on as the navigation system works out our journey, but more importantly, I cling with everything I am to my own sense of self. _Fuck you_ , I say to the entire infinite universe as it reveals itself to me and then keeps on getting bigger, _I matter, and so does everyone on this ship, and I remember us._

And then we arrive. Intact.

So, if you’re out there, and you’re smart, and lost, and nurturing an inflated ego - you’re probably an asshole. Don’t worry, though, there’s still hope for you. Hone your skills. Turn them to good use. It’s a big universe, and I won’t say we can go anywhere, but we’re working on it.

_\---_

Our first kiss

Firstly, you should feel free to skip this. Since when do parents tell their kids this story? It was at a fuelling station with a handful of bars and not much else to see. When we disembark for a crew break, the rigidity of rank breaks down, and Jon and I stuck to each other like we couldn’t help it. We’re just a group of friends and crewmembers, incredibly glad to be seeing something new. On an adventure. So we got a little adventurous. It was six months into our first diplomatic voyage. That’s all I’ll say.

_Jesus, Lovett’s a monster. It was a dare. But then we kept going. I hope you have more sense than us but I can’t complain about the end result._

_\---_

_**THE VOYAGE: your daily space traffic newsletter, keeping you informed on the ins, the outs and the whereabouts of galactic transit.** _

_\-- **The ANNUAL GALACTIC CONFERENCE** will be held in three standard weeks and it’s certain that the integration of ships with advanced hyperleap technology into regular trade and passenger transport routes will be a key item on the agenda. So far, the phased introduction of faster space travel has largely been celebrated as a success, but now that it’s expanding from diplomatic and military use to wider availability, could the long-awaited space travel revolution finally be here?_

_\-- **STAY SAFE:** Results published show that Crelite Model Q ships failed basic safety tests for the third year in a row. We strongly advise against using these vessels to travel outside of a single solar system._

_**SPOTTED:** IGHF flagship vessel Astraeus seen in the Caplanel system_

_Multiple reports placed the IGHF ship in a fueling bay just outside Ytrel, locational coordinates IR-93849-X-23._

_Astraeus spent a total of three days refueling before making a second hyperleap which could carry it far enough to reach most third quadrant solar systems. This places it far outside of its charted course through the outer reaches._

_Scanning data suggests that the ship is in good condition and only minor repairs are needed, so many will be speculating as to the reason for the detour. There have been no reports of major diplomatic incidents or crew deaths so far, but any setbacks to their headline-grabbing voyage will be major news._

_\---_

**Your Symbiont And You: a guide for young carriers**

Two percent of human men from Calistor are able to do something unique that sets our planet apart from every other world colonized by humans in the galaxy: they can become pregnant without a womb or ovaries. You’ll have learned about this in school, from conversations with your friends and parents, and from books you’ve read and shows and broadcasts you’ve seen. But despite everything you’ve heard, you might not know the basic science behind why you’re able to have a baby.

You might be confused or worried about being a carrier, but learning the facts will help you learn how to stay safe and healthy. Read on to learn the facts behind male conception, pregnancy and delivery.

**Modern-day myths**

_Carriers are more likely to be gay_ \- Gay and bisexual men are no more or less likely to be a carrier than straight men. The symbiont is inherited from your mother and there is no genetic link to sexuality. However, it’s true that gay men are much more likely to get pregnant. This is because sex between a man and a woman cannot cause a male pregnancy.

 _Carriers can’t get a woman pregnant_ \- This is **untrue**. If you have unprotected sex with a woman, she can become pregnant.

 _Male pregnancy can cause internal bleeding and long-term damage to your health_ \- If you follow medical guidelines, male pregnancy is no more dangerous than female pregnancy.

 _It’s a parasite_ \- Many find the idea of an alien organism living inside a human body unsettling. You didn’t choose to be a home for the symbiont. Remember that outside of pregnancy, the symbiont has **no effect** on your health. It’s a mutual exchange: they live inside of us, and in return, they give us the possibility to create and nurture new life.

 **WATCH OUT!** \- Men cannot give birth naturally. To give birth, you will need a cesarean section with a male pregnancy specialist. This is a surgical operation to deliver the baby. If you don’t get a C-section, your life will be at risk. Carriers are unable to go into labor so the baby will stay in your womb until the operation. After around ten months of pregnancy, the symbiont itself will cause the uterus and stomach to break open so that the child can be born.

This is where the scary stories come from. Pregnant carriers don’t usually survive a symbiont break without a doctor present. This is why, according to the law, you must check in with your doctor at least once a month.

 **Don’t worry!** For the past three hundred years, medical science has been working on making delivery as safe as possible. Now, a cesarean section for a symbiont pregnancy is no more dangerous than having your appendix removed.

_\---_

One thing I love about your ~~mom~~ dad

Okay. Where to start. He’s brave. Nobody hates space travel more than Jon but he signed up for it anyway. He speaks his mind. Jon’s kind on a big scale and a small scale. He loves you so much. Now that he’s pregnant there’s something that happens pretty often, which is that I’m looking at him when he doesn’t realize and he has this look on his face, a specific smile. And I think, I know that one. It’s for me, too, sometimes for Lovett. It means he’s thinking about how much he loves someone. I try really hard to deserve it.

One thing I love about your dad

_Your dad Tommy pursues the things he cares about as hard as he can. He worked his way onto this ship and then worked his way up to Lieutenant. He’s a giant nerd about it. There’s no greater expert on symbiont pregnancy than Tommy now - he knows all the gruesome details, so I wouldn’t advise asking him about it. Turns out you can be a giant freak and Tommy will still be in love with you._

_\---_

Hello, and welcome to Calistor Tonight’s story of the night. I’m Rube Thompson, and today it’s the story the planet can’t stop talking about: Astraeus has returned from the outer reaches to make berth on this planet.

Today it was confirmed that the IHGF vessel Astraeus which made an unscheduled stop at the main landing port in Berlene Space Bay was seeking emergency medical assistance for Calistorian crew member Jon Favreau. And here, on Calistor Tonight, we can report exclusively on the reason for the unexpected appearance of this ship at a major planetary hub: Favreau is pregnant with his husband, Lieutenant Tommy Vietor, whom he married at a private ceremony on this planet almost one year ago, just prior to departure on the current mission to the outer reaches.

Despite the unusual circumstances of the pregnancy, the father and the baby are believed to be in good health. The ship will be continuing its voyage tomorrow, but a team of specialist Federation-certified doctors will be traveling with the crew. Our reporter Cora Hedsley is outside the hospital - what’s going on there, Cora?

_“Calistor’s most famous face is infamously shy, though he’s known throughout the galaxy as the Human Ambassador tasked with representing the IGHF to worlds we lost contact with hundreds of years ago. He was voted Third Quadrant Quarterly’s most eligible male four years in a row before he shocked billions by marrying fellow crewmember Tommy Vietor, with whom he had trained and served previously, in a ceremony on this planet. Then there were the public statements he made on political causes, which some deemed inappropriate for his position. But no one could fault his record: Favreau previously served as Chief Ambassador on the outer hub planet Centerspin at a volatile time when many predicted it would break away from the HF altogether, and this groundbreaking current voyage, with its goal of reconnecting with planets previously too far out to reach, has served as a source of inspiration and hope._

_And now he’s caused a stir again, and reminded the rest of the galaxy of our planet’s most remarkable adaptation in human biology. Somewhere inside this hospital is Favreau, with his husband, having a check-up on a truly unique pregnancy. Back to you in the studio, Rube.”_

_\---_

Welcome back to Channel X Twenty Seven’s late night show, and tonight we’re discussing the news of Ambassador Favreau’s unexpected pregnancy. We’ve just talked to celebrity obstetrician Percy Russell and now we have political analyst Laura Nelson on the couch. Laura, it’s safe to say nobody expected this. Why has this pregnancy caused such a stir?

**There’s still some stigma attached. Lots of gay men have the symbiont removed, if they’re carriers, to prevent any chance of pregnancy. And abortion rates for men are consistently higher, though it’s a riskier procedure. Plus, being an ambassador can be a dangerous job. It’s certainly not a stable lifestyle. We don’t know whether this pregnancy was planned or a happy accident. And it opens up his life, his relationship, and his body to an even higher level of scrutiny, which he may not be prepared for. The whole galaxy is watching, and it’s fascinated.**

And Favreau’s courted controversy previously, hasn’t he?

**More than once. Yes, notably there was the, uh, the blog post which he published just six months ago, criticizing the Democratic Imperium here on Calistor for what he called anti-democratic behavior. I’ll quote you some, in case anyone’s forgotten just how shocking this was: “While traveling into the lesser-known reaches of the galaxy, I realized that while we scold more recently colonized outpost planets for their uncivilized political systems, for following the deadly patterns repeated over and over on earth until we choked the planet that had nurtured us, these same systems had been put into practice on the planet I grew up on. The jewel of the Human Federation, Calistor.”**

**That piece caused shockwaves all across the galaxy when it was published. Many questioned whether Favreau would dare to show his face here again. But he needed medical help, and it was granted. I think that’s a remarkable sign of good faith from the Imperium here. It shows we don’t discriminate. Diversity is part of our biology.**

He hasn’t given any interviews. He’s leaving tomorrow first thing. Do you think Favreau’s eager to get away from here?

**He’s got a job to do. They’ll want to get back on schedule. Favreau himself doesn’t want to be the story; the story is that ship and its mission, and he’s keenly aware of that. So he’s not staying long, but in that child he’s carrying, he’s taking a piece of this planet with him.**

_\---_

How I felt when I learned I was pregnant

_After my third checkup in as many weeks with Erin, our Medical Officer, I told her to do a pregnancy scan. She said, “On who?” and then, “Favs, if you’ve got some girl on this ship pregnant and Tommy doesn’t know, I’m gonna knock you out cold and feed your limp body to the hyperspace machinery so your bones and guts turn to stardust.”_

_And I said, “No, do one on me.”_

_Once it clicked, she was pretty excited. Doctors love an unusual medical phenomenon. So she ran the scan. Turned out you’d been getting cozy in here for two months already. There you were. Two centimeters long, a little alien-looking blob, supported by an actual alien that changed my body so it could make room for you._

_I was terrified to tell Tommy. So scared, and so convinced that I wanted this._

_\---_

**HE’S EXPECTING!**

Favreau shows off his BABY BUMP in first official broadcast since emergency medical trip, as many are shocked to learn for the first time that his pregnancy is caused by a PARASITE from his native planet, and ask: was it irresponsible for the Human Ambassador to get knocked up by his husband? Can he continue his official duties?

\- A tiny alien creature nurturing a human ovum lived inside Favreau’s COLON and was fertilized by his husband

\- Scientists explain “remarkable synthesis of human and native Calistorian biology” which was little known in the wider galaxy

\- Outraged opponents of human-alien breeding say he cannot promote the interests of the Human Federation and must be dismissed

When Jon Favreau married Lieutenant Tommy Vietor in a small ceremony last year, it was considered more notable that they were both crew-members aboard Astraeus than that they were both men. However, the shocking reality of this pregnancy has many lobbying for his immediate removal.

Favreau does not directly acknowledge his pregnancy in the broadcast, which was made available on Federation-wide channels. Instead, he describes the vessel’s scheduled stop at Bronteor, the first of the “castaway” planets, as “incredibly exciting”.

Several condemnations have since been released, with the strongest, from the Governor of Nebraska III, stating: “Since we learned of his pregnancy it has become clear that Favreau is unable to carry out his duties on a practical level, and unfit on a moral level. He cannot represent our interests and should step down immediately.”

There are even whispers that not everyone on board the ship is so happy about the news. On the betting markets, odds are 3:1 that Favreau will quietly step down from his position to take care of the child, allowing a less controversial figure to take over as ambassador.

**UPDATE: In an angry tirade, Favreau’s HUSBAND, Lieutenant Tommy Vietor, contacted this publication directly to defend his man.**

Vietor wrote: “As a communications officer privy to high-level discussions, I can tell you now that Jon Favreau stepping down from his post is not an option that has even been considered. You must have developed some kind of new technology to have picked up those whispers from our ship, because all off-ship communication is monitored. Humans have been having babies since humans evolved on Earth. Nothing about that is disqualifying.”

Communications Director Dan Pfeiffer later added, “Favreau is fit for duty and that’s all that matters. Our communications team isn’t interested in gossip.”

_\---_

How I feel today

We’re five months in. I’m in our cabin. It’s quiet in here, the middle of the night, and Jon’s asleep beside me. I snuck out of bed to get the pregnancy journal out of his sock drawer, because I couldn’t sleep, and... look, you’re allowed to snoop on someone’s diary if you’re writing it together. I guess I wanted to check that he’s okay. It was dumb.

Living aboard a spaceship isn’t the obvious choice for expecting parents. I’ve never felt more remote from the rest of the crew than I do now, because when it’s just me and Jon and you, I want to stay wrapped up in our own little world forever.

A lot of people are interested in you. Which makes sense because you’re the most interesting person in the world to me at least, but they care for shitty terrible reasons and I want to shield you from all that. What kid wants a spotlight on them?

So I sit up at night, thinking about how we’re traveling further and further out into unknown territory, and the only thing I can do is hover over Jon’s shoulder when I’m not working. There’s only so many foot rubs one man can give. Sometimes all you can do is just lie down. Match his breathing. Wait for tomorrow.

_\---_

The world I want to build for you

_I’ve been talking to Tommy about this a lot. This pregnancy has been hard in ways I couldn’t have imagined. I’m tired and dizzy and aching. I used to be so fucking hungry but right now I’m nauseous as often as anything. I want fresh air, not stale, recycled spaceship air. I want to be home, back on Calistor. My mom and dad are gonna be so excited to meet you. We can’t visit any time soon, though - I can’t imagine staying on a planet where everyone knows who we are and my exhausted face is projected onto buildings during news broadcasts._

_There’s something old-fashioned in the idea of building a better world for your kids. After we abandoned Earth and left it to the aftermath of mass extinction, we found that new worlds were within our reach. Hundreds of them. Ocean, desert, swamp, steppe: pick your flavor. We formed the Human Federation, achieved something like stability, and yet still we kept pushing outwards towards the edge of the galaxy. Sometimes I wonder why we can never just stay put. Why are we reckless and hungry and afraid?_

_I feel you kick and I can’t believe it’s real. Or I switch off the window filters and look outside and I have this horrible lurch of terror at the nothing outside. But it's always been worth it, for me, for when we finally get there._

_I want you to have love, safety, hope, joy, connection, purpose. That means we have to provide it for you - we have to find somewhere where we can build._

_You can’t raise a kid on a spaceship. So… maybe this will be our last voyage with this crew for a while. That’s pretty unremarkable, I guess. Paternity leave._

_Tomorrow we make the final hyperleap that will take us to Bronteor, the first real stop on this journey, and we’ll know whether anyone’s alive on that planet. Lovett had a great time at dinner yesterday, describing how the first sight this small hard-knock community of interstellar pioneers will have of anyone from the Federation in decades is going to be a heavily pregnant man clutching his husband’s arm. At least he’s getting some amusement from it. I’m freaking out, meanwhile._

_Tommy’s been great. He keeps saying if we can handle a pregnancy on a high-profile diplomatic mission to the outer reaches, we can handle a newborn no problem, just as soon as we find some solid ground. I say he’s an optimist. But I trust us to work this one out together._

_\---_

_Attention Astraeus, this is a transmission from the President of Bronteor. We have received your transmission. Our weapons systems are not activated. If we can, we’d like to verify that you’ve come from the Human Federation. Please standby._

_\---_

_Attention Astraeus, we’ve scanned your vessel and the materials you sent us, and we see no reason to doubt what you say. This is - somewhat unprecedented. We don’t get many visitors from outside this quadrant. You have our permission to descend through the atmosphere. We await your arrival._

_\---_

My biggest fear

Hey there. It’s Jon Lovett. If all goes well and I haven’t died in a black hole, you know who that is. Clearly not a parent (of you, or anyone, right now), but I am someone who is very invested in you and your parents’ well-being. Look, the journal was right there in their quarters. I bought it, so you have me to thank for the very weird realization that your parents had inner lives before you were even out there in the world.

Selfishly, I’m afraid of losing Jon and Tommy. I know when I meet their kid I’ll fall in love with it - you - I’m counting on that happening. I’ve gotten used to all of us being crew, though. It’s probably a distant story to you, but it’s our whole lives right now.

Anyway, it’s a really fucking big galaxy. So this is me throwing my coin in the well, hoping that we don’t lose track of each other. If you DON’T know me, just keep an eye out for infamous space navigator Jon Lovett, your new and coolest uncle, who has some great stories to tell about your parents. But I expect you already know them all.

_\---_

_**Ambassador Favreau, Lieutenant Vietor to take up residence on Bronteor** _

_It was an extraordinary mission and a symbol of hope for the Human Federation: using revolutionary technology, a ship would travel to the outer reaches of the galaxy, passing through multiple dimensions and traveling thousands of light years in a series of leaps, with the goal of re-establishing contact with the pioneering  travellers who set off hundreds of years ago to make a life in the outer reaches, and were never heard of since._

_Nobody expected the ship to double back and make an emergency medical stop before it had even passed out of the Norma Arm. Ambassador Favreau, the most widely recognized crew member after Captain Obama, was pregnant. Only specialist doctors from his home planet of Calistor had the expertise to ensure a safe surgical delivery._

_Now, as the first broadcasts come in from Bronteor, showing a colony of hundreds who survived their long journey in cryo units and have used basic laser technology to carve out a home in a warren of caves, Favreau and Vietor have announced that they will stay on the planet and leave Astraeus to journey on without them for the time being._

_“Ambassador Favreau and Lieutenant Vietor have both been indispensable members of this ship’s crew,” read a statement from Captain Obama. “Favreau will serve as Ambassador for the Human Federation on Bronteor and the expert medical team will establish a clinic for planetary residents, allowing them to live a provide a safe, stable environment for delivering and raising a newborn baby. In six months time, Astraeus will pass by Bronteor on its return journey, and they will have the opportunity to rejoin the crew.”_

_Neither Ambassador Favreau nor Lieutenant Vietor could be reached for comment._

_** Related: On Bronteor, a close-knit community of humans uses primitive technology in remarkable ways to survive on a planet of cold rock and underground springs ** _

_\---_

IGHF OFFICIAL REGISTRY OF BIRTHS

PARENT 1:

> Father
> 
> Name: Jonathan Edward Favreau
> 
> Age: 30
> 
> Birthplace: Calistor
> 
> Occupation: Human Ambassador, Astraeus (IGHF exploratory vessel)
> 
> Permanent address: [none - uncategorized planet] 
> 
> Signature _________

PARENT 2:

> Father
> 
> Name: Thomas Frederick Vietor IV
> 
> Age: 31
> 
> Birthplace: Eania Moon 3
> 
> Occupation: Lieutenant, Astraeus (IGHF exploratory vessel)
> 
> Permanent address: [none - uncategorized planet]
> 
> Signature _________

OTHER PARENTS [list below]: 

n/a

 

CHILD:

> Sex: M/F/other
> 
> Tamsin Ira Favreau Vietor

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
